kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-3
Just as Yuta senses something approaching, Ran casts hoti indra which stops an incoming trap but makes Asha angry; apparently Ran, through not calculating at all (the source of Asha's anger), cast it fast enough so the magical defense system of the trap couldn't block it. The mysterious stalker then decides to activate the Hide of Bondage, a god-class item created by Kali, to capture the target. At the Kalibloom checkpoint, Gandharva makes the observation that the system made it too easy for him to get through. Teo responds that in a city full of fighters, a human causing trouble would be suicide. In an infirmary in West Kalibloom, where Teo lets him get treatment, he notes that she never puts her sword down, and she explains that it is very valuable. She is a weapon collector, but her collection methods are legal, unlike those of certain other people (with a visual reference to Yuta's stalker). Gandharva decides he is in no hurry to dispose of Teo because, as she said, it would be suicide for him to make a move now. At the Temple of Fire in Atera, Brilith gives her speech as audience members wonder who that stupid-looking guy standing next to her is. Several people consider her account of using the Staff of Agni to ward off the suras to be a bit far-fetched. In a panic, she then presents "Idioty Smith" as an expert on the staff, creating a buzz among the audience. Upon further questioning, Agni finally reveals his true self. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Agni and Brilith): Thumbnail is a romantic pic of a couple... not. Just Brilith in trouble. The very idea of trying to explain things with Idioty Smith/Babo Kim was too unrealistic to begin with... ** Are you happy when Tuesday comes? I am sooo not because it means one less episode I have ready. (horrified face icon) This is like losing a life while playing a game... Actually even more desperate than that. I have to earn a life before losing one... Still, thanks so much for waiting each week for each episode! (Note: The weekly release date and time is very early Tuesday morning in Korea = Monday morning in the U.S., Monday afternoon in Europe). ** (Asha upset with Ran): Ran's natural height is 180cm and Asha's is 175cm, but her shoes are a bit higher. Ran is only wearing sneakers, so they appear to be about the same height. ** Actually, Gandharva without shoes and Teo with shoes should be similar like that... But I end up drawing Gandharva a bit taller. I guess I feel sorry for him. ** (Kalibloom): Many are asking for a blog post for Kalibloom but it's not yet time since not much has been revealed so far. Mistyshore's blog post was made only when Leez's party was about to enter the water channel. But I will tell you about the color of the sky. The light purple sky in the pic is in the morning, and in the afternoon it becomes pink. (See Ep.68.) ** (silly Agni): According to Agni's logic, my boyfriend would be my deadline...?! Whaaa? Wait, a loving deadline? The deadline hugging me from behind? Wait.... wha.... (crying icon) * The Hide of Bondage (translated by Webtoons as the Bonds of Blood Cloak this episode, but Hide of Bondage in subsequent episodes) is the cloak we see Leez wearing in all the insights of her future. * What Riche caught on camera was Yuta using partial sura transformation to attack with his tail and hide it again. He uses the same attack later on. * The person at the checkpoint says Teo must have wanted an A+ rank so she could sponsor people every day. At the end of Season 1 and in the last episode, she noted that she is already sponsoring the maximum number of halfs she's allowed. However, she has quota left for non-halfs. * Teo's profile on Currygom's blog notes that she took the magic exams with nothing but a sword and hoti kubera. However, she was not allowed to take the barrier test with her triple-nil attributes. * Teo's sword may have some sort of special significance. Sagara is later surprised that she doesn't know about it, and it's the first thing Teo thinks about when she is revived. * 5 gold = USD 220, 10 gold = USD 440 (fluctuates with the dollar/won exchange rate). 2-3 hide of bondage.PNG|The "ultimate trap"... 2-3 Gandharva Teo Elwin.png|Entering the city was way too easy... 2-3 agni and brilith.PNG|Revelation References